The Love of Winter
by MustachedPandaz
Summary: Here we are again. At Hogwarts. With another damn problem yet, all will be revealed in time. No time turners in this weird little story, no. A girl in love with winter. A girl that discovers something. A girl in another whirlwind of trouble. Post-war. It's 7th year all over again for the ones who either never took it or did't get to finish.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Love of Winter**_

 _Chapter 1_

As she opened her lips to sigh, a small fog escaped them into the cold, winter air. The biting breeze felt wonderful against her skin.

She was taking a break from her books and had wanted to step outside for a moment to get a breath of fresh air. Goosebumps rose up when the breeze picked up a tad bit, swirling snow mingled with the freshly falling snowflakes.

She adored the cold, its stabbing fingers always greeted her, stealing what little warmth her body created. Preferring the welcoming coldness over a fire any day, she walked further out, coming toe-to-toe to the shore line of the now semi-frozen lake.

Breathing in deeply, the cold air clawed at the insides of her lungs making her cough and shudder afterwards. She could feel blood rushing to her face trying to keep it warm from the wind lightly scraping its fingernails against her cheeks and nose.

She loved the cold:

Loved the feeling of when the winter air caressed her face as if was her lover,

Loved the fact that this season was harsher than the others,

Loved that there were no sounds except the whispers of quiet breaths from wind,

She loved it because it made her feel _**alive**_ **.**

 _ **A/N:**_ This chapter is the winter before the last battle, the rest is post-war. My first H.P. fanfic. The poem above is mine and so is this story. I have an interesting plot for this little story of mine and I hope you will enjoy what I have planned. I am 99% sure no one has wrote what I have I'm planning to surprise you with. The plot many have used before, but I am altering it of course.


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Love of Winter_**

 _Chapter 2_

She rarely left to go outside unless necessary. She despised warm weather and hated it when it was even slightly humid. God forbid if it was hot, she didn't care if it would get her in trouble, she stayed inside.

Her dorm was separate, and for a good reason.

She can't stand people getting to close now. Too claustrophobic. Sudden movements had her on her feet immediately and wand out for the ready. War had ruined her.

After the last battle, winter came in a few weeks later. She saw the purity in the innocent snow, and didn't go outside at first, afraid she would corrupt it. However, slowly as short days went on, she would gaze out her window in a trance at the freshly fallen snow.

Her room was at very cold temperature, but it was above freezing. She has cast a charm to were it would snow in her room, it's not the same.

 _Never_ the same.

Almost artificial.

It may be real from the charm, but it's not the same as the whiteness outside lazily drifting towards the already snowy ground. She glanced at the snow floating down in her room the only thing that popped into her mind when she saw it was _fake_.

She flicked her hand and the white powder disappeared instantly. Disgusted almost, she left the window then went to her bed to lay down. Fluffing her pillow before she fell asleep, ice chips and frost went flying.

She felt the air grow even colder around her the closer sleep crept in, encasing her in it's freezing grasp. She felt better for the first time in a long time, the cold will always be there.

And for that she loved it more.

 _ **A/N:**_ If you see a spelling error that I might have missed please tell me, have a wonderful day.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Love of Winter**_

 _Chapter 3_

She dreamt of icy dreams full of running through frozen mountains, free and wonderfully wild. The cold surrounding her with a tight, but comfortable grip while she slept.

She dreamt of the harsh snow hitting against her as she ran. She dreamt of something coming closer as she ran, she couldn't see what it was..

There.

It started to close in on her.

A wolf eventually caught up to her and was running next to her, she stared into its glowing eyes as they raced in the blinding whiteness.

She sat up immediately and let out a harsh breath and looked around with wide eyes. She was in the hospital wing with warming blankets and a heavy duty warming charm placed on her, she felt like she was going to suffocate.

It was too much. Too hot.

The blankets were flung away and she stumbled out of the bed that she was placed in. She made the decision to finally go outside for the first time in what felt like in forever.

Ducking out of the hospital wing she made her way to the closest exit. She shattered the warming charm immediately and walked a little quicker to the coldness that she was dying to embrace her again.

A chill crept down her spine the closer she got, she felt her heart pumping harder along with the adrenaline starting to course through her system with anticipation.

The door slammed open and she braced herself for the lng awaited reunion with the true cold. A blast of freezing air hit her with a strong force and she almost tumbled over, but she took it head on and kept walking.

She watched as snow danced around, changing the tempo along with the fickle wind. An itch she never felt before arose. It needed to be scratched, but how?

She kept going and followed dancing wind that slowly lead her to the Forbidden Forest.

A student from the Astronomy Tower spotted her and watched as she made her way to said forest. They wondered what she was doing and where she was going, they decided to quench their sudden thirst of curiosity.


End file.
